Together Again
by Mischief Bebe
Summary: After being seperated for so long, Kim and Edward can finally be together again! Please readreview!


Together Again  
  
Author's Note- Well since I almost sobbed my eyes out at the ending of Edward Scissorhands, I decided to make myself happy by typing this nice little piece up. Reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not take credit for any of the characters in my story! They are NOT mine.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim gently kissed her grand-daughter goodnight. Walking back to her own bedroom, she old woman wiped a tear from her cheek. Explaining Edward to the little girl had certainly brought memories flooding back.  
  
Laying down in her bed, Kim closed her eyes and began to dream about sweet Edward, still all alone up in the castle on top of the hill. As sleep overtook her, her breathing became more shallow. Within minutes, Kim's breathing stopped altogether.  
  
The old woman on the bed remained lifeless and still, yet as she had breathed that last breath, a shimmering shadow of a young and beautiful, 18 year old Kim had come forth.  
  
Looking down at the bed and seeing her old self, Kim began to look herself over. She was clad in the white dress she had been in when her and Edward had said their final goodbyes. 'Edward!' Kim glanced out the bedroom window in the direction of the hill on which the castle perched.  
  
Although Kim could have easily walked through the walls and doors, Kim treated herself as human possible, quietly sneaking around the house and walking outside. Walking, almost gliding, towards the castle, Kim began to smile to herself. She could finally be with Edward again! Not older and less beautiful, but as a living memory of the Kim Edward had kissed goodbye.  
  
The large door creaked as Kim slowly opened it. Traveling through the gigantic home, Kim marveled at how almost everything was in the same place as the last day she had been there. Knowing Edward was at the top-most floor, Kim walked up there without hesitation.   
  
Halting in the doorway, Kim marveled at the numerous ice sculptures placed around the room. There were figures of animals and people, but many were of the Kim Edward remembered- the Kim she was now.  
  
At the far end of the room, Edward was busy sculpting a swan, causing snow to fall about the room. Kim danced through the room, catching the tiny snowflakes in her open palms, before with a final twirl, she stopped in front of Edward.  
  
Busy with his work, he had noticed the shimmering shadow of Kim, until he heard a soft, "Hello Edward. It's been so long... but now we can be together again!"  
  
~*~  
  
The scissors stopped sculpting, and Edward slowly turned towards the voice, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "Kim?"  
  
Kim opened her arms and hugged Edward, hugging him for the day they had said goodbye, hugging him for all the years she had missed him, and now hugging him for finally seeing him once again.  
  
He awkwardly hugged her back, careful not to harm her with his scissorhands, although now that Kim was a ghost, they could not have hurt her. "It's ok Edward. I'm a ghost, a living memory." Yet Edward was still careful around her as the night continued.  
  
Edward walked Kim around the room, explaining his different sculptures to her, and she in turn would explain some things that had happened after she had left him.  
  
"But Kim, why did you never come back? Until now as a... as what you are?"  
  
Kim turned so she was facing Edward. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Edward! I wanted to, so much! But from the day I left you until they moved or the day they died, those nosy neighbors kept an eye on my parents and I, making sure we never ventured in the direction of your home. We couldn't take the risk they might come back up here and find you alive. I did it to protect you.  
  
"But by the time I could have easily ventured this way without suspicion, I was an old woman. I was no longer beautiful the way you remembered me, and I wanted you to remember me how you saw me the day we said goodbye. And I'm that way again- I can finally bear to show myself to you again, young and beautiful."  
  
"Oh Kim, you were always beautiful! I missed you... I never knew what had happened to you."  
  
Embracing Edward, Kim whispered that it was alright in his ear. That she was here now. She began to hum a tune she remembered her grand-daughter had always played on the piano in her past life. Together, her and Edward began to slowly dance around the room.  
  
"We're finally together again, Edward. Together again."  
  
-MischiefBebe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was my little piece of writing to make me happy after watching Edward Scissorhands! Hope you like it, but if you don't, that's fine. Reviews are great, and much appreciated :-) 


End file.
